victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Matthews
Yo yo yo! I'm Marie, wanna learn a little bit about meh? Well, here ya go. Appearance: *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Dark brown *Trademark: Style I'm basically your every day brown eyed-brunette. I'm fairly tanned and my hair is naturally curly, but I usually just straighten it and leave it out or put it in a ponytail if I'm in that ''kind of mood. My style is totally glam, though. I own designer brands and I '''adore' looking glam/chic. I love wearing sundresses, cardigans, and whatnot. My style would be classified as "summery" and flowing. I do adore jeans and T-shirts every once and a while, though, I suppose. Family: Michelle Matthews: My mom's alright, she's a nurse but used to have a singing job. She's really strict, but not exactly overprotective. I love her, though, and she's pretty cool. ;] Peter Matthews: Dad.. well, I love him, but he can be really.. mean and strict at times but I'm definitely a "daddy's girl". He helps me with academics and I love him. He's a music producer so he brings in a lot of money. Jack Matthews: Jack's okay. He isn't home much, usually at basketball practice. He's eleven, and can get really rude, but I still love him and support his dreams. History: I was born to Peter Matthews, music producer, and Michelle Matthews, nurse, on January 28, 1996, at 7:13 PM. When I was little, I would always be putting on these little "plays" about things I loved at that age. At age seven, my parents finally gave in and signed me up for musical theater lessons. When I was nine, I auditioned for a minor role in my local theater's play. The producers gave me the role, and that's when I began to shine. After many plays and musicals, my father and mother wanted me to audition for a movie at age fourteen. I decided to, and in the movie, I was given a minor role with a little solo. Later on, at age fifteen, I was doing a musical and Principal Eikner spotted me. He asked me to audition, and obviously, I accepted the offer, and made it into HA. Personality: I'm the kind of girl you want to be on good terms with. Any of my enemies made a VERY, very bad choice. If you're nice to me, I'm likely to be nice to you. If you're mean to me, I won't give a crap, and you'll be done. Summed up, I'm a ipretty/i nice girl that can be rude and very horrid with a very short temper. But, that's me, take it or leave it. Also, I'm really serious and deep, but humor is my specialty (as in, sarcasm). Relationships with Other Characters: André Harris: André is a more than alright guy. We're on good terms, and he makes me laugh at times. I can't call us close friends just yet, though, but he's killer talented. Trina Vega: Trina's alright. She has great confidence, but sometimes she can be very conceited. We can be really close, sometimes, though. Beck Oliver: Beck's okay, too. He's really mellow and nice, but we don't talk much. He's an actor, like me, and really quiet. I like him, and we're friends. Jade West: Jade and I are really close! ;] On my first day, we bonded, because she actually said I was pretty talented. She's got killer talent, too. Robbie Shapiro: Are Robbie and I friends? Sure. Well, are you enemies? At times. Robbie can freak me out, but he has lots of love and respect towards others. But, we aren't friends, not yet. Cat Valentine: Cat and I are frenemies. She and I aren't on the best of terms. Yeah, she is an amazing singer and is really sweet, but she can annoy the crud out of me. Tori Vega: Tori's my friend. She's really nice and friendly towards others and I'm certain we can become really close, because she's really talented and cool. Other Characters: Jasmine Wilson: Jaz and I are not friends nor acquaintances. We're enemies. Sure, Jaz has got some talent down there, but girls who share a crush are never close, right? ;] Austin Montgomery: Austin is my best guy friend and crush. He's an amazing actor & painter and happens to be a really nice guy. Trivia: *I'm an actress, and my favorite role that I ever played was Elle Woods in my school's production of Legally Blonde. *My favorite musical artists are Aerosmith, Queen and ADELE. *I love classic rock music so much that it might annoy you! ;D *Dancing is my weakness. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Marie Matthews